


Leather Skirts & Lucky Serpents

by summertime227



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertime227/pseuds/summertime227
Summary: She pulled on his Serpent's jacket. Her blonde ponytail stood out against the old black leather. It hung loosely on her small frame, falling past the hem of her skirt. She still had her heels on. He dropped his face into his palms and groaned. Betty Cooper would be the death of him.





	Leather Skirts & Lucky Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> Blame that scene.

Betty leaned against F.P.’s truck in the student lot of Southside High, waiting for Jughead to get out of class. They had plans to go to the Bijoux for a movie date, one of their favourite things to do together.

She was playing with her key necklace when suddenly, Betty spotted his signature beanie and the Serpent’s jacket, a fairly new addition. He was swinging his bag over his shoulder and talking with some classmates. It was a bittersweet feeling to see Jughead with his new friends. On the one hand, her heart fluttered at the carefree smile on his lips. She’d never seen him so comfortable with such a big group of people. And when he said something that cracked them all up, she swelled with pride that other people were finally clueing in to how funny and smart her usually reserved boyfriend was. On the other hand, she feared that if he fit in better at Southside High, he would realize he didn’t need Archie or Veronica or _her_ anymore.

All of Betty's fears were quickly forgotten when his eyes met hers and lit up. Her stomach did the same thing it always did whenever Jughead looked at her. She pushed herself off the truck to stand up straight as Jughead said goodbye to his friends, some of them giving him a friendly slap on the back.

Jughead walked toward Betty and his father’s truck, taking her in. Her hair was in her signature ponytail and she was wearing a white long-sleeved button-up that was classic Betty. His mouth went dry, however, when he saw what it was tucked into. Betty was wearing a sinfully short skirt. It was black leather and barely reached her mid-thigh. His eyes travelled the length of her bare legs all the way down to her ankles, shackled in the straps of her black heels. He wondered if she was wearing it just to torture him.

Ever since that night when they had been so close to a point of no-return, they had agreed to wait a little while longer. He’d been at Southside High for a few months and it was becoming increasingly difficult. His foster family was nice; they wanted him to do well in school and have dinners with them, so sometimes, he didn’t see Betty for a few days at a time. They texted and talked on the phone, but he still missed seeing her everyday. And on the occasions when they did get to hang out on their own, without Archie or Veronica or without Alice hovering, Betty would show him how much she missed him too. She seemed not to be able to keep her hands from him for too long. Whenever they were together, they were always touching in some way, whether it was lacing their fingers together or resting their knees against each other's under the table at Pop’s. Lately though, Betty's touches seemed to be getting bolder. One night, she rested her hand on his lower back and he could feel the heat from her skin through all three layers of cotton, flannel and denim.

He snapped out of his wandering thoughts as he finally reached his girlfriend. Before he could get a word out, she had grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him to her lips. The kiss was short, but it took his breath away nonetheless. She pulled away, smoothing out his collar. She smiled and blushed. “Hi,” she said, sounding suddenly shy.

He blinked, keeping his eyes closed for an extra second, and took a deep breath. “Hi.” He reached behind Betty to open the passenger side door. She climbed in and he went over to the other side to join her. He pulled the door closed and started the engine. “So, who’s ready for a Robert Redford double-feature?”

“Hmmm, let me guess… _All the President’s Men_?”

Jughead nodded.

“And…” Betty leaned her head back, thinking. Jughead suddenly made a buzzing noise and pinched her on the arm. “Ow!” Betty laughed grabbing her arm dramatically. “ _The Sting_!” she whined, trying and failing to suppress a smile. Jughead laughed along with her and kissed the spot where he had pinched her. “Sounds great,” Betty said.

On their way to the Bijoux, Betty talked animatedly about Polly, who was due any day now, and Kevin, who she suspected of having a new boyfriend he was keeping secret. Jughead told her all about the meeting he had with his father and a lawyer, who seemed confident that she could talk the judge down to 2 years or less with good behaviour.

 

In the darkened theatre, Betty and Jughead settled in, divvying up the many, many snacks they'd bought, Betty opting for gummy bears, Jughead for Milk Duds. They got all the way through _All the President’s Men_ (Betty joking that they were like Riverdale’s Woodward and Bernstein) and halfway through _The Sting_ before Betty’s eyes kept drifting distractedly from the screen to Jughead.

She lifted the armrest that was between them and scooted closer to him. Jughead tried to keep his eyes on the movie. He should have known he was in trouble when Betty picked the very back row. She leaned in further and he was overwhelmed by the scent of vanilla milkshakes. He inhaled sharply when she started placing soft kisses over each freckle by his Adam’s apple. He held his breath as Betty continued her exploration, kissing over his pulse point and along his jaw line. He felt himself hardening and tried desperately to focus on the events playing out on screen. Betty moved to the skin just below his ear and nipped lightly. “Betts...” he groaned quietly, looking around to see if anyone was looking at them. Everyone was still focused on Robert Redford and Paul Newman.

Betty put one hand on his shoulder and held his cheek in the other, turning him to look her in the eyes. Their faces were a mere inch from each other’s. She let go of his cheek and took his hand. She brought it to rest on her knee, his fingertips grazing the edge of her skirt. The intense look in her eyes told him he was meant to do something, so he moved his hand further beneath her skirt. Her breathing became shallow and her hold on his shoulder tightened. When he dragged his nails along the soft skin of her inner thigh, she gasped softly and her eyes fluttered closed. He was about to kiss her, but she stopped him just as his lips ghosted over hers and opened her eyes. Her pupils were blown wide and the green of her eyes was darker, a forest at night. “Let’s go,” she whispered and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

 

The drive to F.P.’s trailer was mostly silent and the air seemed to crackle with some unknown source of electricity. Jughead found it very difficult to keep his eyes on the road. Betty was looking out the window, the breeze mussing her usually perfect ponytail. His eyes flickered down. Her skirt was riding up distractingly high on her legs.

“Stop.”

Jughead quickly averted his eyes, focusing back on the road.

Betty smirked. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the effect she had on Jughead. Maybe she was playing a dangerous game. They _had_ agreed to wait. But it was like something else had taken over, some part of herself she hadn’t felt since the night Jughead told her he loved her. She felt it when he lifted her up with little effort. She felt it when her back hit the kitchen cabinets. She even felt it when Jughead pulled on the Serpent’s jacket. She felt it in her fingertips, in the pit of her stomach and between her legs. It felt excruciating, but exciting. And she wanted to prolong the feeling just a little longer. She looked over at Jughead whose fingers were tapping impatiently against the steering wheel. She dropped her hand to rest on his thigh. She saw the beginning of the F-word play on his lips before dying in a frustrated huff. She ran her nails lazily along the inseam of his jeans. He grabbed her hand tightly and for a second, she worried she’d gone too far. He brought her hand with his when he went to grip the steering wheel again and looked over at her for just a second.

“I don’t wanna crash,” he said pointedly, with a playful look in his eyes.

Betty fought a grin, looking down bashfully. “I’ll be good I swear,” she said jokingly. He let go of her hand and she clasped it with the other on her own lap, looking ironically innocent. Not long after, Jughead pulled up to the trailer.

 

As soon as he shut the trailer door, Jughead pushed Betty against it. She gasped in surprise, but Jughead swallowed the sound, attacking her lips with his. She deepened the kiss immediately, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Jughead groaned at the feeling and the sound reverberated through Betty's chest and shot right to her core. She pushed the leather jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged out of it before kissing her again. Betty nibbled on Jughead's lower lip while fidgeting with his flannel. Unable to get a good grip with her shaky fingers, Jughead leaned back and pulled it off quickly. Betty pulled his face back to hers. She bent her knee and hitched her leg up on Jughead’s thigh. Getting the hint, he removed his hands from her lower back and lifted her up, pressing himself into her and pinning her against the door. Betty tightened her legs around his hips and moved her hands to his hair. She pushed the beanie off his head and ran the pads of her fingers over his scalp. When she tugged lightly on his hair, his breath hitched and he tightened his hold on her.

With one hand on her thigh and the other on her lower back, he walked them into the living room and dropped onto the couch so that she was straddling his hips. He watched as Betty pulled her skirt further up her thighs so she could sit comfortably on his lap. It was incredibly sexy and he moved to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. Betty whimpered and squirmed in his lap. When he sucked on her pulse point, she whined loudly and rocked slowly against the bulge in his jeans. He groaned and sucked harder to get her to do it again, reveling in the sounds he was bringing out of her. When he smirked smugly and chuckled at her volume, she pushed him away so his back hit the couch with a thud.

She pulled at the hem of his shirt and he leaned forward a little and raised his arms to allow her to pull it off of him. He then helped Betty unbutton her blouse, revealing the pink bralette underneath. It matched the blush in her cheeks. He held her face in his hands and placed chaste kisses on her lips, her cheek, her chin. He moved his hand to grip her ponytail and pulled back so he could get a better angle. He placed more too-chaste kisses down her collarbone, to the swells of her breasts, just to the edge of the soft lace. Meanwhile, Betty’s fingertips trailed down his abdomen until they came in contact with his belt. She tugged on the cool metal. Jughead groaned and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. Betty took advantage of his distraction, pushing him back. She leaned forward, her hair tickling his skin as she kissed his collarbone and then his chest.

“We… should… stop… soon…” Jughead forced himself to say.

Betty changed directions, kissing back up his chest and nodded before placing one more lingering kiss on his lips. She leaned her forehead on his chest for a few seconds before rolling off of him and onto the couch beside him. Betty and Jughead were both breathing heavily, their chests heaving and the sound of their pants the only sound in the dark trailer. The electricity from what they were just doing and the knowledge of where they were headed didn’t dissipate.

“Maybe we should go to a public place…” Betty mumbled into the still-hot skin of his shoulder.

Jughead smirked. “Yeah… cause that really worked before,” he said, referring to the Bijoux.

Betty giggled. “Maybe a more well-lit public place?”

“Pop’s?” Jughead suggested.

Betty smiled brightly. “Perfect.” She hopped up off the couch, adjusting her skirt, but stopped when she noticed Jughead was still sitting, looking at the floor, his hands on his knees. “Jug?”

“Just gimme a minute,” he croaked, looking up at her, slightly embarrassed.

She pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing at his expense. She stood there, waiting for him.

“Could you…?” he gestured to her and cringed.

She realized she was still only in her skirt and bralette. “Oh, right, sorry!” She looked around on the floor. Jughead took a deep breath. “I’ll just get some water,” Betty said. Jughead couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. His grip on his knees tightened when he saw that she didn’t put her blouse back on, instead pulling on his Serpent's jacket. Her blonde ponytail stood out against the old black leather. It hung loosely on her small frame, falling past the hem of her skirt. She still had her heels on. He dropped his face into his palms and groaned. Betty Cooper would be the death of him.


End file.
